An Orphan's Love
by Utsukushii2
Summary: Kagome is left all alone. She starts with a new family and has to start everything all over again. She goes to a new school where she meets new friends, and a new flame. This fanfic is not based on the manga. But the characters are still the same. KagxInu
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: **sigh It has been such a long time since I picked up my writing. This Inuyasha fanfic is a little different from  
others. If you came here to read about gory demons beating up each other, then I suggest you turn back before you disappoint yourself. In this fanfic, nobody is going to be a demon/half-demon or a monk, or anything like that. It's just going to be a fanfic about Kagome and all the other characters living life. Also, no shards will be in the story. I'm sorry to disappoint some people.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. If I did, then I wouldn't be doing this right now.

**

* * *

**

**An Orphan's Love**

_An Inuyasha Fanfic _

_

* * *

_

"Kagome, I trust you'll take care of yourself well while we're at the zoo." My mom said in her motherly voice. Myparents were taking Sota to the zoo. We go every year, but this year I have so many tests. I couldn't afford to waste my time at a zoo, watching animals sleep.

"Yes, Haha. (AN: Haha means 'my mom' or 'mommy' in Japanese.) I know." I didn't bother to tell her that I was sixteen. They all walked out the door and I was there at the front door to see them off. I didn't know that this was going to be the last time I was ever going to see them again.

I closed the door and leaned against the door. I was under so much stress lately. I couldn't even think anymore. It hurt to think. My head was always throbbing. It was... _painful._

I closed my eyes.

* * *

The phone awoke me from my rest. It was ringing loudly. I picked it up and spoke into it. 

"Moshi-moshi? This is Kagome-chan."

"Kagome? This is your Aunt Fumina. Remember me? Listen, we need you to come over to the hospital right away. Get in your car right now and come to the hospital." Her voice was serious. It was usually so cheerful when she came over for family visits. I wonder what happened.

"Okay. I will. Don't worry." I put the phone back and grabbed my coat. I was so curious about what had happened. Why would they call me to the hospital?

I rode in a taxi to the hospital as fast as I could. Still, it took me most of an hour. I met my aunt at the front door. She was waiting for me outside in the cold. What could be so important? Who would be so crazy to wait outside in the cold winter weather for an hour?

"Good, Kagome. You're here. We need to get in fast." I followed her into the hospital and up the escalator to the second floor. On the second floor, we walked over to the left wing of the building. People all around us were moving frantically and eyeing my warily. What was going on?

And then, I finally found out what happened.

"Kagome... I'm sorry." I guess she could tell by looking at my face. I couldn't believe it. Why? How? When? All these questions and thousands more clouded my mind. My head was throbbing so painfully. The shock was so great at first. I'm surprised no tears fell.

"Your parents were driving in the dark when it was snowing. They got into a car accident." My mother, father, and Souta were each laying in their own white sheet beds, eyes closed and not moving. They were each covered in blood from head to toe. I couldn't stand to keep looking at them. But I also couldn't stop. I thought maybe if I kept staring at them, I can will them to move. Or at least make a sound. Just anything to show that they were still _living_.

A doctor walked over to the place we were standing. He placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke, "I am so sorry. Your parents have passed away. I'm afraid your brother has died, too. There was nothing we could do to save them. They were already dead by the time our ambulances got to the crash." Finally, a single tear fell. And another. They just kept falling. I couldn't stop them. I dropped to the ground, my tears now making little rivers on my face.

Finally, my tears slowed down and I could speak. To nobody in particular, "Does this mean I'm, I'm all alone now?" I didn't want to be alone. At school some kids might not have liked me and not spoken to me, but my family was always there. Always there to congratulate me when I got first place. Always there to cry with me after people hurt me, physically and emotionally. Always there to hold onto my hand. There was no one else to do just that for me. And no one ever could. No one could replace the loving hands that embraced me in joy.

Aunt Fumina spoke, "Your grandparents would have been willing to take you in, but both of them also passed away two years ago. I could take you in, but I'm afraid I'm already busy with my own family matters. But I know a relative member who could take you in," She smiled sadly at me, like she was sorry she couldn't take me in. Probably a plastic smile.

"Who?" I wasn't too happy to be taken in to a family that wasn't mine. But from now on that family will also be called my family, wouldn't it?

"Your father had a cousin who now has his own family. You will be staying at the home of the Namuro family," She looked around the hospital. At the people, staring at us. " Listen, Kagome. The hospital is not the place to be talking about your family. I'll come over to your house early next morning to tell you about your new family."

I left the hospital dazed. Confused... hurt. I wasn't so cheerful. Who would? This is only once. Imagining this happening to you every year. Or every month. Every month you get a newer family member to stay with. Every month, some disaster happens to them. House burns down, car gets in an accident, dies of stroke, heart disease, cancer. But still. I feel it inside. The same hurt that happens in life.

* * *

I rode the bus back to my house. What's going to happen to my house? I would have to move into another house. Are they going to sell it? Why am I wondering about my house? The house is gone now. All that's left in this world for me is me. Nothing more. I hugged my elbows as I walked to the gate of my house. Then I saw a bird flying by. There wasn't anything special about it. It's just, a bird doesn't usually fly around in the dark. I pushed the gate and walked up the stairs to my house. Every minute was counted. Even if the Namuro family isn't really my family, I can't not be curious about what her family is like. 

I woke up to the loud 'wake up' call of the alarm clock. "Wake Up! Wake Up! W-W-W-W-W-Wake Up!" I woke up to that alarm clock everyday. It works. I looked at the time. It was 6:45 AM. Now all I have to do is wait for my aunt to come over and tell me about my family. But I didn't want to move. I just wanted time to freeze, rewind. I wanted to stop my parents from going to that damn **zoo**. Why? Why did they have to go! Is this what I'm supposed to be feeling? Is this what's going to happen to me every morning I'm in that damn house of a family that I've never even met before!

I finally rose from my bed. It was nearly 7:30 now. When is she coming? I took a quick shower and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and saw a different face. This wasn't the face, always smiling, in those pictures. This was a face with dark circles under her eyes. This face had damp black hair. Hair that once used to hold color. Now, it had no life. It didn't look lively. Nor did the face. I dried up and dressed up. I have to look proper for my elders. Maybe she was even going to take me to go see them before I moved in.

* * *

It was now 9:00 AM. She said early in the morning. Where was she? I finished getting ready and now I was sitting on the sofa, reading a book I haven't picked up in months. I was getting bored. The book was boring. I put the book down on the coffee table and walked around the house. This house felt so empty. Many rooms. Only one occupied. What happened to us? Maybe... Maybe we all change in life. This was a long change. Our kitchen. Our dining room. Our family room. Now had nothing in it.I felt lonely. More pain. My head was forever painfully throbbing. Like it would never end. Will it ever? 

Finally, the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and opened to the door to see Aunt Fumina. She was holding an extremely large handbag. I never remembered her with that bag before. She was smiling. I realized now that she was waiting for me to welcome her and let her into my house. My big, empty house.

"Welcome, Aunt Fumina. How are you?" She walked into my house, looking around. Maybe she noticed a change too. Like the most important piece of a puzzle was missing. She sat down on my sofa, mentioning with her hand to come sit next to her. I obeyed and saw that she was taking out a folder from her huge handbag.

She opened her folder and started talking. "Your new family is the Namuro Family. They have one boy. His name is Kouga. Kind of strange name, isn't it? Steel-fang. Why that name?" Aunt Fumina wasn't a really good focuser. She would start doing something and then quickly move on to another thing once she found it. "Oh, I'm getting off track here.Kouga is 18 years old. Only three years older than you! You guys should get really friendly! He's still your cousin, though, so no crazy stuff is going to be happening between you two! Kouga is their only son. Here's a picture of him." She took out a picture of a boy from her folder. He had slightly long hair. Nothing too short. Just a little longer than short. And it wasn't dyed. Most boys his age would've dyed it. Maybe he was a good boy. I stared closer and found out that his hair wasn't jet black. It was sorta brown-ish.

"The Namuro family also live in Asahi. You will be attending the Momasahi High School with Kouga," She paused and took hold of my hand. "Now, Kagome. I know this is going to be a little hard for you. But it's hard for me too. My brother... is... d-dead..." I realized that she was right. I was too blind t see that my parent's death not only affected me, but their families too. I was blind, and selfish. "But, we need to get through this together, okay? After you meet your new family, I need you to call yourself Kagome Namuro. Higurashi is not there anymore. It's gone. You are a... a Namuro now." My eyes opened wide. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't. Nobody could take away my identity. It's mine. You can't just force someone to throw away their name. It's just not right. I didn't want to be a Namuro. I didn't want to live in that family. I didn't want to be part of that family. "Kagome. I know you can do it. Please, you have to do it for me, and everyone else. You're not the only one in on this. Let's go meet the family now. It'll be all right."

We got in her car and drove all the way over to Asahi. And the Namuro residence. I took one last look back at my house. I didn't know, but Aunt Fumina told me later that I would be moving that day. And, at that moment. After I moved out, nobody would be living in it again. I'll make sure of it.


	2. Fresh Paper

Author's Note: Agh...Three reviews. I hope I get more this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, then I would be an older woman who is Japanese.

* * *

_An Orphan's Love_

_Chapter 2_

When I sat down on their sofa, I sank right into the furniture. I shifted around. I wasn't always so comfortable around strangers.

"Kagome, meet your cousins." Seated in front of me was a nice family. They looked like they were posing for a family picture. They looked... _fake_. They were my family.

"I hope you can all get along. I have to go to a meeting now," My aunt was in this club. She's always going off to different meetings.

Everybody stood up to wish Aunt Fumina good luck in her meeting. After she left, Mrs. Namuro, no... wait..., my step-mother came up to me.

"Kagome, we already got your new room all set up. I'll call our maid to take you there." The Namuro family had a big house. They were rich. Wooden floors,tall windows, crystal chandeliers. Life was good for them. Some people would've thought that I was so lucky to be here. Those people would've wanted to trade places with me any day. But. Even though now I am with them and life will be good for me also, I don't think I can have a good life here. How am I supposed to? I'm just... a pity, you know.

The maid came up and politely asked me if I would like her to carry my luggage for me. That shocked me. I hesitated. She was an aging lady. She probably has to work many hours in this house. I don't want to cause her any trouble.

"No, it's okay. I can carry it myself." I didn't have much. Just two bags. I used to watch these shows when I was younger. There were these rich girls who used to have mountains of luggage. I smiled. I remember wondering if that kind of situation would ever happen to me.

They already set up my room for me. They were nice. I decided to be nice to them, also. I think they were trying hard. They were trying so hard to make me like them. Of course, they're probably used to everybody being nice to them. Everyone wants to be friends with a money-bag.

I sat down on my bed. I didn't know what to do next. I always had guidance. I sighed. How am I going to take care of myself if I don't even know what to do! No... no, no, no. This is not how it was supposed to be. I picture myself as a strong leader. Never showing any weakness to others. If I do, they'll take advantage of me and use me. I'm not a puppet. I'm... still, just a child.

I started unpacking. Gently covered in a green cloth was a photo frame. The photo was my family. I wasn't in the picture. I was taking it. But my family, they were having fun anyway. We were at an amusement park. I refused to ride not even one ride at the park. I spent the whole day sitting on a bench and eating cotton candy, watching my family go up and down.

"You miss them." Startled, I dropped the frame. It landed softly on my bed. I sighed with relief. I had forgotten I was still sitting on my bed. I looked up to see who had spoken to me.

"Kouga."

He was leaning against my door frame. He started speaking, "Something's wrong with you. Do you think you can fix it?"

"I don't know." I honestly didn't. How do you really make one person's sorrow go all away? Even if you do, you still have a little weight tugging on your chest.

* * *

I felt pathetic. Everybody was breaking their own necks making me feel better when all it did was make things worse. I wanted to feel like nothing happened. I wanted to live my normal life again. I wanted to just be Kagome. 

They told me I had to start school all over again. I could start with a new, fresh sheet of paper. I wasn't really worried about school. I would have to keep my family a secret. I'll pretend that I was just adopted by the Namuro and that my family died when I was young, so I wouldn't have to reveal the story. It would be too exhausting.

I sighed as I fell down on my bed with a _plop._ Now, I get to write my own stories.

* * *

"Miss Higurashi, please wake up. We're to go shopping now. Everybody else is waiting at the breakfast table downstairs right now. Hurry up. We don't want to disappoint the Namuro." It was the maid. I still haven't asked her name. 

I refused to remember my family. It would only show my weakness, my disappointment. I would look disgusting, crying, sprawled out on the floor. My family would only hurt me even more if I remember them. So, I try to forget them. I will end up strong.

I groaned and walked into the bathroom. I won't have time to take a shower. I splashed my face and started walking to my suitcase. I forgot to unpack my clothes.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Miss Higurashi. I've already picked out clothes for you to wear." I followed the maid to my closet with a stupid look on my face. I wasn't used to this. I hurriedly put on my clothes and started walking out the door.

"Miss Higurashi! You can't show your face in public with your hair in such a mess!"

"What? But I already brushed my hair!"

"But you haven't taken a bath. I'll have to arrange your hair for you." My maid sighed. She grabbed a brush and tied my hair into a firm bun. I felt like a two year old. I could've yelled at her face. I could do all of this on my own! I started walking out the door. She couldn't tell me what to do. She was the maid. I was walking... walking towards the stairs... when I felt a handyank my hair. I screamed as I tumbled backwards. Then I felt a hand covering my mouth.

A voice growled into my ear, "Hush! You are not ever going to walk out on my like that again!"

I blinked. The maid. I felt like protesting. But her hand was still in my hair and still covering half of my face.

"Now, go down there like a young lady and follow my lead." The maid slipped in front of me and walked down the stairs like she was the queen. I obeyed.

Our family ate politely at the breakfast table. Most of the conversations were between my stepmother and stepfather. And even the conversations between them were sparse. For example, 'Good morning.' 'What do you think of my new outfit?' 'Its okay. I have to go to work.' 'Good bye.' How did they live like this everyday?

As I started going back up to my room, my stepmother called, "Kagome, you're starting school today. Your uniform is upstairs on your bed. I'm sorry if this is too sudden for you, but we thought maybe it would be nice if you could start as soon as possible."

So, I'm starting all over. I've finally got my fresh, new sheet of paper.

* * *

Sorry if it was too short! I was thinking I should make lots of short chapters. I was also thinking that I can make alternating chapters. The first two chapters will be Kagome speaking. The next two chapters can be Kouga speaking, and so on, so that by then end, all the characters will have spoken. 

Until next time, bye-bye!

-hanah


	3. Inuyasha

Author's Note: 6 reviews so far! That's good progress i think...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or Toyota. And all of the characters named are _fake_. So don't go trying to find an ecstatic Miss Hayaoki. If I did, then I would not still be making mushroom soup for my little brother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**An Orphan's Love**_

_Chapter 3_

"Class, I would like for you to meet our new student! Her name is Kagome Namuro. She moved here from Tokyo," Miss Hayaoki was introducing me to the class and I was just standing there in my scratchy school uniform with this silly grin on my face. That was probably a stupid thing to do. Oh God, what if I get shunned in this school, too?

In Tokyo, you supposedly have to follow these trends or else the whole school with hate you, ignore you, and/or torture you until you follow the trend, too. I know this because somebody stuck a note into my locker after school one day and the note said that the whole school will do these certain things if you don't follow the new trend. It's awful.

"Hmm, is there a chair availiable for Miss Namuro? Ah! Over there by Mr. Toyota,"

I was beginning to get a feeling that maybe Miss Hayaoki was a very energetic woman. It looked like she was in her mid-20s. She wasn't extrememly bad looking either. She's probably so lonely and love-less that she plunges herself into her work. One of those plastic-smile-wearers.

"Namuro? Namuro? Kagome Namuro! Pay attention! It's only your first day! Hello!" I was knocked back into reality by Miss Hayaoki's intolerable shoulder-taps (they go _tap-tap-tap-tap-tap_ on and on until you finally recognize her.) I blushed furiously. Can you believe it? Only ten minutes into the school day and I already landed myself into an embarassing situation!

"Oh, erm, yes. I'm okay. I'm fine." I replied.

I walked over to my seat (which was located conveniently in the back) with my head facing directly down. I was afraid to look at my new classmates staring at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Today, class, we will begin learning about the history of Japan."

And thus, this is how most of my days started. It was hard,. Being new. I didn't have anyone to sit by during lunch. I was just this huddled up girl sitting at her desk, eaiting her 'oh-so-special' lunch given to her by the maid.

After our last incident, I made sure that I obeyed every command given to me - including putting my hair up in a bun. And Kouga - well, he seems to ignore me every time we bump into each other.

* * *

It's awful, being alone in this world.

* * *

But let me tell you what happened on my first day of school. It was, after all, the most exciting day that I've experienced inso manyweeks. And let me tell you about the following day, also, just because I've enjoyed that day, too.

I saw down on my seat and took out my history book from my bag, which I conveniently placed under my desk. As I bent over, I heard somebody next to me doing one of those wolf-whistle things. I sat back up with an agitated look on my face.

"Hey, you look pretty hot," whispered the wolf-whistler.

"Hmph!" I tired ignoring him and turned to look at the teacher. I failed horribly.

"How about you and I get together later? I'll take you around town - and possibly my apartment,"

"Uh, I'll pass," I shot him a glare. But then, somehow my glare transformed into a face in awe. He didn't look half-bad.

"...What? Why are you staring at me? Is there something stuck in my teeth? On my face? Is my hair messed up?" he started to look panic-stricken, placing his hands on his hair, trying to detect the problem. I couldn't help giggling.

I decided I would give him a change. This doesn't mean that I like him. This just means that I won't be so stingy. But I'm not one to run head-first into situations. The teacher blabbed on as I waited for the wolf-whistler to talk more.

He finally relaxed and chuckled a bit to himself. He offered a hand to shake, "My name is Inuyasha. And you're Kagome,"

I shook his hand, "Yes."

* * *

Inuyasha seemed to be like the type of person who didn't care about anything. I later found out that he's the son of the CEO of Toyota, the car-company. But Inuyasha was a rebel. He started talking to me again one day about his dreams. His goals - 

"You know, I'm tired of having to walk in my dad's shadow. I'm tired of being Mr. Toyota Jr. When I finish ight school, I'm going to change my last name, steal a few cars from my dad, and run away to America. I know what you're wondering. Yes, you can come with me, too. And we'll start our own business and live in a house by the sea!"

"Oh, I feel so honored,"

"Good!" remarked Inuyasha, smirking.

Oh, and did I mention that he dyes his hair? It is against school rules to dye your hair. He dyed it a striking gold color. It shines. And he uses so much hairspray on it so it would stand up and be spiky. He uses so much hairspray, it looks as if it sends electic currents between themselves. It started bothering me after two weeks-

"Why do you you use so much hairspray?"

"Don't you like it this way?"

"No."

The next day, he didn't do anything to his hair. Maybe he blow-dried it because it looked like his hair had been wind-swept all throughout the day. The best part of it was I didn't see any electric spikes. They were replaced with loose waves.

"Are you happy now?" his mocking tone was quite funny, actually. "I didn't use hairspray this time,"

"Yes. It looks as if you did nothing to it at all!" I chuckled in spite of myself.

"Hey, I got you to smile!" he smirked. My smile broadened into a wide grin.

Boys can be so stupid at times.

It is also against school rules to alter your school uniform or not wear it at all. Of course, Inuyasha made sure to disobey this rule. He didn't wear his jacket over his shirt. In fact, he didn't wear it at all. He didn't tuck in his shirt, didn't wear the belt. You get the idea. He is the Rebel in this crazy, stuck-up-rich-kids-can-attend-only world that I call my new private school.

* * *

The next night after dinner while walking up the stairs to our rooms, Kouga finally spoke to me- 

"Don't hang around that Toyota kid. He's trouble."

* * *

AN - kyaa, finally finished typing! I'm sorry it took so long to write the third chapter. I'm so irresponsible v.v Please R+R! 


End file.
